His Promise
by S. Snake
Summary: Kairi's POV at the end of Kingdom hearts. SPOILER WARNING.


**DISCLAIMER:** All characters mentioned in this story are completely fictional, and belong to Walt Disney, and Square Soft (Or Square Enix, I don't know.)

**A/N: **A little one-shot I thought up after beating Kingdom Hearts for the first time a few nights ago. Hope you enjoy.

**SPOILER WARNING: This is the ending of Kingdom Hearts. If you haven't played through and beaten the game, I highly recommend you do so before reading this fiction.**

**HIS PROMISE**

Kairi took a look at her surroundings. How she got there, no idea. One moment, she was sitting peacefully in a warm room back in Traverse Town, and the next, in an endless, cold abyss composed entirely of darkness, with only a large, white platform to stand on.

After a quick scan, she looked to her left. Instantly, the cold feeling she felt was replaced by a relieved, warm one. For running towards her, along the silvery platform, was the one that made this long, endless battle against the Heartless bearable.

_Sora…_

Worry and yet relief in his sky blue eyes, he began to close the distance between them. "Kairi!"

"Sora!" She called back, and reached out her hands to grab his. Instinctively, he reached towards hers.

They had two seconds of peace before their happiness was ripped so cruelly away from them.

There was a low rumbling sound. Kairi looked down, and with a sickening feeling, she realized that the platform they were standing on was slowly beginning to separate. She looked up at Sora with worried eyes.

"Kairi!" He called over the rumbling, still holding on to her hands. "Kairi! Remember what you said, about how we'd always be together!"

They were getting farther apart now, as the platforms grew farther and farther away. Only a few more moments…

Realizing they were running out of time, Sora spoke faster. "I'll come back for you!" He looked into her eyes. "I promise!"

And Kairi, looking at her lifelong friend, said the only thing she truly believed in at the moment.

"I know you will!"

And with these final words, their hands separated.

As the two of them drifted away from each other, hundreds of tiny, bright lights began to fall from the dark, black sky. She looked at Sora, who looked straight back at her.

And just as he disappeared from view, he smiled, giving her a thumbs up sign.

And then he was gone.

Kairi watched him fade away, and suddenly, a familiar looking world began to form around her. Vast trees, exotic plants, and a waving ocean suddenly came into view.

_Destiny Islands…_

Indeed, the former blackness was the now one and only place she called home. It felt almost strange to be in a place that seemed so far away only moments before, but that didn't smother the other feeling, the wonderful, immense feeling…

Of being home...

Everything was the exact same way as they had left it so long ago, to the very last detail, as if the Heartless had never struck. Even the raft that she, Riku, and Sora had planned to go on was still there.

Immediately, there was a feeling of emptiness, of something missing.

_Riku and Sora…_

They had been her best friends, for over ten years. And now, now…

They were gone.

She started to walk around, not know where her feet would lead her. Eventually, she stopped in front of a large, bush infested area.

And she knew what this area was.

Pushing past the bushes, she stepped through a large, door-like crack in the rock formation. This was their cave, the spot where she, Riku, and Sora would all hang out.

Walking through the passageway in the cave, she eventually came to a large clearing.

The first thing she noticed was the door.

The door that, supposedly, led the Heartless to this world. The door that had caused so much trouble.

Tearing her eyes away from it, she gazed at the walls in the clearing. On them were drawings that she and Sora (Riku had thought it was stupid) carved together with the small rocks laying about in the clearing.

But one drawing stuck out.

It was a picture of Sora and her, smiling at each other. So many years ago, they had each drawn each others head on the wall. They were well done, too.

But there was something different about the picture…

Coming from the picture of Sora's head was a hand, with a picture of a star-shaped item in it.

And only Kairi would have known what that star-shaped item actually was.

_A Paopu Fruit…_

All at once, the tears that Kairi had been hiding this whole time sprang forth. She brushed her hand across the picture, across the Paopu Fruit, a million thoughts going through her head.

_Was it true? Did he see her in that way? Was she actually _that _blind?_

And then, she finally came to a conclusion. The answer to all of these questions was a definite _yes._

Not even realizing what she was doing, Kairi picked up a nearby rock and started to carve. How much time passed by, she had no idea. All she knew was that she wanted to make it perfect.

And it was.

Two hands now, not one, came from both heads, and both hands were holding a star-shaped object.

Kairi stood up to admire her work. She felt like she was going to burst, now that she knew what Sora was trying to tell for so long. But deep inside, she knew that she couldn't.

Yet.

He promised her, that he would come back. And when he did, she'd tell him everything.

Of course, how long it would take, nobody knew. But Kairi knew, that without a doubt, he would come back.

She knew it…

In her heart.

**A/N:** I know, it's short, but it's not exactly supposed to be that long. Anyway, happy reading, and review if you want.


End file.
